


Northern Downpour Sends It's Love (A Frerard Fanfiction)

by twerkgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkgerard/pseuds/twerkgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was lying there, in the cold, harsh snow.<br/>Nobody was going to miss me.<br/>They were all right.</p><p>"Why don't you just go back to slitting your wrist you emo faggot"<br/>"Just go hang yourself! Do the world a favour!"<br/>Or like last time, the last time, "Here, just take this gun, just leave us."</p><p>I'd finally done it.</p><p>IF YOU HAVE SEEN THIS STORY ON WATTPAD BY A USER CALLED DANGER_GAYS DON'T WORRY THATS ME BUT IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT ANYWHERE ELSE THAT'S NOT ME AND PLEASE TELL ME :)</p><p>We'll meet again,</p><p>-xoizzy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’d been lying there for at least an hour.

 

Nothing was happening.

Didn’t something usually happen?

I couldn’t feel my fingers.

I couldn’t feel anything, actually, apart from the intense pain in my left side brain.

The only thing I could hear was the cold wind whistle in the bare trees.

I couldn’t see anything.

Only black.

Nothing but darkness.

 

But then I heard a soft crunching of snow, not far from where I was lying, probably very visible, drenched in bright red against the harsh white.

 

And then,

nothing.


	2. 3 Years Later...

hey guys

 

as you can tell by the title of this chapter, three years have passed since i uploaded the first chapter to this fic.

i have now grown so much and tbh i dont even listen to mcr that much anymore??? ngl the only "emo" band i even listen to anymore is panic. my music taste has widened (i now listen to anything but country and dupstep) and i have matured so much tbh.

i thank you for all the kudos you guys left me, but i just wanted to say that this fic will not be continuing (as you have probably realised), and sorry for keeping you waiting if you did.

wishing you all the best,

-xoizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> This is my new Frerard (the other one being The Lemon Parade) and I hope you like it!
> 
> Don't worry, there's more to this story :)  
> I'll try to do this every two weeks update, and I'll update on Mondays (Australian time) so at least you'll have something to look forward to on Mondays :)
> 
> We'll meet again,
> 
> -xoizzy


End file.
